Cameron Diaz
Cameron Michelle Diaz (born August 30, 1972) is an American actress and former model. She rose to prominence during the 1990s with roles in the movies The Mask, My Best Friend's Wedding and There's Something About Mary. Other high-profile credits include the two Charlie's Angels films, voicing the character Princess Fiona in the ''Shrek'' series, The Holiday, The Green Hornet and Bad Teacher. Diaz received Golden Globe award nominations for her performances in the movies There's Something About Mary, Being John Malkovich, Vanilla Sky, and Gangs of New York. Biography A tall, strikingly attractive blue-eyed bottle blonde, Cameron Diaz was born in 1972 in San Diego. She is the daughter of Billie (Anglo-German) and Emilio Diaz (Cuban-American). Self described as "adventurous, independent and a tough kid," Cameron left home at 16 and for the next 5 years lived in such varied locales as Japan, Australia, Mexico, Morocco, and Paris. Returning to California at the age of 21, she was working as a model when her agency secured her an audition for the female lead in The Mask. Despite having no previous acting experience, she made a strong impression and was cast as the sultry lounge singer, "Tina Carlyle". The film was one of 1994's biggest hits and launched her into stardom virtually overnight. However, she preferred to feel her way effectively into the industry and stayed away from large studio films for the next three years. She honed her acting skills in such character-driven independent films as The Last Supper; Feeling Minnesota; and Head Above Water. She stepped back into the mainstream in 1997 with My Best Friend's Wedding and A Life Less Ordinary. The following year, her status as a super star was firmly cemented when she played the title role in the box office smash There's Something About Mary. Diaz is now one of filmdom's hottest properties and most sought-after actresses.Biography for Cameron Diaz at IMDb. Personal life Diaz received "substantial" defamation damages from suing American Media Incorporated, after The National Enquirer had claimed she was cheating on then-paramour Justin Timberlake. She endorsed Al Gore publicly during 2000. Diaz wore a t-shirt that read "I won't vote for a son of a Bush!" while making publicity visits for Charlie's Angels. Diaz has also been involved with the Iraq and Afghanistan Veterans of America (IAVA), the first and largest nonprofit organization for veterans of the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan, and has spoken as an advocate for military families. Although she was quoted by a 1997 Time magazine article as saying she was germophobic,Cameron Diaz on OCD Time Magazine November 10, 1997 Diaz specifically denied this on the June 26, 2009, edition of Real Time with Bill Maher, saying that a small comment she made 12 years earlier regarding public bathroom doorknobs was distorted out of proportion.Real Time with Bill Maher, Episode 159 (June 26, 2009) On April 15, 2008, Cameron's father, Emilio Diaz, died at the age of 58 from pneumonia. Relationships From 1990 to December 1994, Diaz cohabited with video producer Carlos de la Torre."Cameron Diaz & Jennifer Lopez: What They Think About Motherhood" May 07, 2012, Celebrity Central, People MagazineBio at Talk Talk In 1995, Diaz dated actor Vincent D'Onofrio during the production of Feeling Minnesota. Later in 1995, she began a relationship with actor Matt Dillon. The relationship ended in December 1998. She began dating Jared Leto in 1999, and the couple became engaged in 2000. In 2003, they ended their four-year relationship. Diaz dated singer Justin Timberlake from 2003 to 2006. In October 2004, Diaz and Timberlake were in an altercation with a tabloid photographer outside a hotel. When the photographer and another man tried to photograph them, the couple snatched the camera. Pictures of the incident appeared in Us Weekly. Representatives for the pair claimed that they were acting a scene on a set.Justin, Cameron Go Camera Shy E-online Joal Ryan – November 10, 2004 Diaz was in a romantic relationship with New York Yankees baseball star Alex Rodriguez from July 2010 to September 2011."Alex Rodriguez on Split with Cameron Diaz: 'We'll Always Be Friends'" September 22, 2011, People Magazine FilmographyCameron Diaz at IMDb. References Category:Actors